


A Little Sweeter Than Beer

by That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark/pseuds/That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark
Summary: Shane is a depressed alcoholic living with his aunt Marnie in a rundown old town by the name of Stardew Valley. In short, he hates everyone and nobody really likes him, that is until a new farmer shows up one day and seems to peak his interest.(I do not own the character Shane nor the game he or any of the other characters are from. If you have not yet played Stardew Valley then I highly suggest it!)
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 4





	A Little Sweeter Than Beer

Shane awoke with a groan and stared up at the old, cracked, wooden roof of his aunt's spare room he had rented out for the time being. He sighed, dragging his pastel white hands down his tired face, exercising his face because he knew he would have to do a bunch of fake smiling at work today. The man threw off his sheets, swinging his rather hairy legs over the side of the bed. He scratched at his scruffy chin and yawned, stretching, allowing his joints to pop. Shane fully stood now and moved to his closet where he took out his work uniform, a sky blue jacket and cap along with the Jojamart logo on it and a matching pair of jeans. Once his attire had been dawned, he slipped on his shoes and exited the room.  
Outside in the main part of the house, he spotted his aunt Marnie making his cousin a bowl of cereal. She greeted him warmly and, just like usual, he shrugged off the gesture and slipped out the door. Outside was no better with the immensely bright sun beaming down on this awfully warm summer day and it persuaded him to tilt his hat down, covering his face in a veil of shadows as he continued to walk out into the main square of town...but something wasn't right. As he made his way to the square to follow the route to his workplace, he saw almost all the townsfolk chattering with each other as mayor Lewis and Robin went down the old dirt path to the bus stop. Shane sighed, another sickeningly nice idiot to join in his misery was moving in.  
Shane made his way to the Jojamart on the side of town and was immediately forced into a massive, faked smile as he grabbed the crate of stuff always waiting for him by the back door. A bunch of shit he had to put away. He began to do his job, weaving throughout the isles and shifting between crouching, kneeling, and stretching to put away all the canned and fresh goods, all overpriced. But then the door made a loud sliding sound as it opened automatically and he felt a shadow come to loom over him. He plastered back on his smile, took a deep breath, and turned to the person.  
"Welcome to Jojamart! What ca-" he stopped short of finishing as his eyes finally adjusted and the person standing next to him, well, she wasn't from this town. Not that he knew of anyway. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and hung in thick curls down to her hips, the top part hidden by a beige sun hat. Her skin was white but with a small tan from undoubtedly being outside a lot and she wore a pure white t-shirt which clung tightly to her healthy figure along with blue jeans, a brown sweatshirt tied around her waist, and brown mud boots. She held in her feminine hand a can of fruit which she was examining with those deep brown eyes before she turned them up to meet his.  
"Um, yes actually, I was wondering just where exactly this fruit was...grown- I'm sorry, do I have something on me? You seem to be staring quite a bit." Shane blushed gently and shook his head, standing up.  
"N-No, I'm sorry, you just caught me a bit off guard because I hadn't seen you around before...at least, I don't think I have."  
The woman chuckled and nodded. "Well, I did just move here today so it's be weird if you did know who I was...though Robin and Lewis don't seem like the types to keep many things a secret." She outstretched her hand to him. "Hi, my name's Noa!"  
"Shane," he responded as he took the woman's hand and she smiled.  
"Shane, huh? That's a real nice name!" Suddenly she seemed to become aware of the fact that time was still passing and she looked down at her watch, he hadn't noticed it before as it was very unnoticeable. "Oh, um, sorry Shane but I've gotta get going, Pierre told me we needed to talk at around 5. Sorry but I hope to see you around!" She waved to Shane as she placed back the can and quickly darted out the door, leaving Shane standing there, stunned. What the hell had just happened!?


End file.
